if only for a moment
by midnightluck
Summary: They can't be together very much because their lives collide violently with their feelings. They both know that their duty is more important than their love, so they steal the few moments they can, and just run. Robin/Roy


__All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners (Wicked, Cartoon Network). For a prompt on YJ_Anon_Meme.__

* * *

><p>The first weekend after school gets out, the team meets up at Mount Justice. It's just a team weekend, with training and hanging out and stuff.<p>

When Robin walks out of the entrance, Roy's waiting. He's in civvies, jeans and a red tee, leaning on his motorcycle.

He doesn't say anything.

He doesn't need to.

Robin turns right back around, and heads back into his room. It takes him twenty minutes to throw together a bag, not because he's picky, but because he has to scan every item for trackers before he adds it. But it's finally done, and he heads back down, a spring in his step and a lump in his throat.

Roy doesn't smile, but Robin didn't expect him to. He takes the extra helmet, the one that's pretty much his anyways. The screen is polarized, so he does a quick look around, then ditches the sunglasses.

He glances at Roy, who's watching him intently. He tosses Roy a smile, settles the helmet on his head, and gets on the bike.

Roy doesn't join him for a second, and Dick's pretty sure he's just enjoying the sight of his boyfriend on his motorcycle. Roy's a bit possessive that way, so Dick just grins and waits.

The bike shifts under Roy's weight, and Dick scoots in a little closer. He wraps his arms around Roy's waist and plasters himself to Roy's back. Dick's a tactile person, and, though Roy grumps and bitches about it, Dick knows he doesn't mind in the least.

The bike roars and spins, and they're off.

They don't do this often enough, Dick thinks idly. There's the physical distance, and the emergencies, and the patrols and the training and and and. Basically, it was a bad idea from the start.

Dick's got a bad habit of following his bad ideas, and at times like this, it's hard to remember that this is one. He hugs Roy a little tighter.

They ride through the afternoon, Dick leaning with the bike and the body he knows so well, and he doesn't even need to say anything about being thirsty before Roy's pulling off to park in front of a gas station.

Roy goes in, and Dick starts the gas pumping. He doesn't know how much cash Roy gave the lady at the register, but it's enough to fill the tank with some left over. He hangs the nozzle back up and waits. Roy comes back out, and blinks in the bright light of the sun. Dick has just the single moment to appreciate the way the sun paints his arms and guilds his hair, before Roy tosses a bottle of soda at him and he has to fumble to catch it.

He doesn't remember ever telling Roy his favorite flavor, but he's not surprised, either.

Dick appreciates the cliché of them riding into the sunset, but he doesn't voice it. Instead, he pokes Roy in the side, and Roy makes a funny sound. So he does it again, and Roy twitches, and it's just about the best game ever. He hums and pokes and pinches, until Roy finally responds.

His voice is low, a growl that makes Dick shudder. "I'll get you back tonight, see if I don't."

"Promises, promises," Dick laughs, but stops anyways.

It seems that Roy does intend to keep that promise, though. They roll into a small no-name town in the middle of nowhere. It's perfect. Dick makes Roy stop to get them some pizza, and then they find the only motel in the area. Roy checks them in, and Dick grabs the bags.

So then there's pizza and Dick finds a particularly bad movie to make fun of, and they tease and snark, just like they do at Wayne Manor, or at Roy's run-down apartment. Dick pokes Roy, Roy sits on Dick's hand, and Dick throws a pizza crust at him. He catches it, eats it, and then wipes his fingers on Dick's shirt. Dick laughs, wriggles away, and leans against Roy, snuggling in and almost purring.

Roy's not sure why he gets to have this, but he's certainly not going to complain. So instead, he lays Dick out on the bed, and just pets, teasing and kissing and worshiping. Finally, Dick gets fed up, flips them, and gives Roy what he really wants. He cuffs Roy's hands over his head, and takes the other boy apart with touches and tongue and whispered words, watching him come undone at the seams, and helping to put the pieces back together. Roy shudders and revels in the lack of control, and gasps Dick's name in the dark.

Dick collapses on top of him, murmurs something he can't quite hear, and apparently falls asleep. Roy shifts and grumbles, and then picks the damn cuffs himself. Dick curls in closer, listening to the bitching and the steady heartbeat, and smiles.

The next morning sees Dick stretching and Roy doing his exercises. Dick pounces, and they have a tumbling spar, half fight, half play. Dick finally lets Roy pin him, and uses the position to arch and wriggle and mew until Roy fucking does something about it. He knows he's being manipulated, but Dick can play all the games he wants, Roy's just going to soldier through them. It's impossible to outthink a Bat, and he trusts that if Dick's going to lead him by the nose, it's for good reason.

Like for moments like this, when he bites and soothes and marks Dick, leaving the boy panting and arching and calling his name, writhing on the floor and wanting more more _more_.

Roy takes his time, turning pale patches of skin red and white-then-red, giving way to purple and crimson, and he smirks at each one.

They both this isn't going to last. It can't, for all the same reasons that it was a bad idea to let this boy seduce him in the first place. But it's far too late to stop, and Roy honestly doesn't give a flying fuck, at least, not right now. When Batman shows up in a day or two, maybe. When Superman tracks them to wherever they're headed, or when the Flash runs them down, then, well, then there'll be hell to pay.

But whatever the consequences, he thinks, they'll be worth it. Because they can say what they like, punish him as they like, take away whatever they like, but Dick will still have these marks he's giving him right now, still be gloriously sore, still remember the feel of his kisses, and that'll make all the difference in the world.

He smiles, and bites a little harder.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>just for this moment<br>as long as you're mine  
>come be how you want to<br>and see how bright we shine...___


End file.
